Error correction coding methods include turbo coding, which has been adopted as standard in 3GPP. A feature of this turbo coding is that extremely good error rate characteristics can be obtained compared with other error correction methods.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is an effective communication method for the fourth generation, and is regarded as important as a fourth-generation communication method. On the other hand, since OFDM communication ceases to be possible at all in the presence of interference, the OFDM-CDMA communication method is known that combines CDMA and OFDM and enables communication to be performed even when interference from another cell is present by reducing interference from other cells by means of despreading processing.
Error rate characteristics can be improved by using a combination of turbo coding and the OFDM communication method, or a combination of turbo coding and the OFDM-CDMA communication method, in this way.
However, a problem with a conventional multicarrier transmitting apparatus and multicarrier transmitting method is that, although error rate characteristics can be improved to some extent by combining turbo coding and the OFDM communication method, or turbo coding and the OFDM-CDMA communication method, when simultaneous transmission is performed using a plurality of channels, mutual interference occurs between transmit signals of different channels, and there is a limit to the improvement in error rate characteristics.